Pain is a universal experience; everyone knows what is meant by pain. To relieve pain in patients, opiate analgesics and non-opiate analgesics are administered for their therapeutic purpose. These analgesics are used to relieve pain by acting centrally to elevate pain threshold, usually without disturbing consciousness and usually without altering sensory modalities. Presently, both pharmacy and medicine administer multidoses of these analgesics for the relief of pain, as a dosage form comprising a long-term dose administered at a controlled rate over time appears to be absent in the pharmaceutical and medicinal arts.